I love you too, Feliks
by chocolatekitteh
Summary: LithuaniaxPoland, rated T for mentions of abuse, and for kissing. Human names used. Lithuania returns to Poland after the fall of the USSR, AKA the Soviet Union.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or anything related to it, it is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, and I write fanfiction for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: BoyxBoy kissing, do not like, do not read.

_Lithuania was remembering. Remembering when he and his best friend, Poland, had been a Commonwealth together. Together they had been an indestructible force. Dangerous, powerful, and madly in love. Then came the day. The day when he was forcibly taken from his beloved Feliks by…him. The Baltic state could barely think the name without flinching. __Ivan Braginski, the formidable country of Russia._

March 11, 1990

Lithuania, his brothers, and all the unfortunate under the tyranny of Union of Soviet Socialist Republics were free! The Berlin Wall fell, and Toris was an independent nation once again! Strolling down the streets of Vilnius, his country's capital, the Baltic state pondered what to do. _Visit Feliks._ The answer was easier and came more naturally than breathing. Hopefully Poland was home, and willing to see Lithuania. Dreading the thought of rejection, Toris set of to his old best friends home.

True to his nature, Toris began to worry once he made the decision to visit the Polish man. Was Feliks alright? Did Feliks miss him? Toris knew, despite the emotional and physical torture he had endured at Russia's hand, that he still loved Feliks, as a lover and as a friend. Does Feliks still feel the same? Or has he moved on?

Walking up the path to Poland's front door, Lithuania noticed that the house was an eye-watering shade of hot pink. Smiling fondly at the Pole's obsession with pink and his occasional girly tendencies, Toris raised his hand and quietly knocked on the door.

After about a minute of nervous waiting, the door flew open to reveal Feliks in a light pink long sleeved shirt and dark grey slacks.

"Hey, so like, how can I help you-" Poland abruptly stopped talking, eyes widening, as he registered that the cute boy shifting from foot to foot before him was Lithuania._ His_ Liet.

"OH MY GOSH, LIET, I'VE TOTALLY MISSED YOU!" Feliks squealed, tackling Toris to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

"I have missed you as well, Feliks," Toris said, as he returned the embrace while attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to stand back up.

Once the two nations were back on their feet again, Poland kissed Lithuania's cheek, earning a blush, and took his hand, leading him inside the house.

Feliks chattered away while preparing kartoflanka in the kitchen, with Toris relaxing and listening in a chair beside the kitchen table. Setting the bowl of kartoflanka down, Poland sat and turned to the eldest Baltic state, uncharacteristically serious. "So, how have you been?"

Resisting the urge to bawl like a child (or Latvia) and bury his head in Poland's chest, Toris told everything. He told about being part of the communist Soviet Union, and the constant abuse and terror that came from living with Russia. He even want as far as to lift up his shirt and show Poland the scars caused by Russia whipping him to satisfy his sadistic tendencies. At that, Feliks grabbed his friend's hand, resting their intertwined finer on the kitchen table. Toris's heart fluttered, but he did not pull away. It had been so long since he had been touched by anyone but Russia, not counting the occasional comforting hug from Ravis or Eduard.

"I am so sorry, Liet. I want you to know something, something totally important,"

"What is it, Feliks?"

"I like, love you. I totally never stopped, and I totally never will."

Grinning out of relief and happiness, the tall brunette stood and pulled the shorter blond into his arms.

"I love you too," Toris said, looking into the bright green eyes of his best friend. Feliks reached up to put his arms around his lovers neck, planting a gentle kiss on Liet's lips.

For Toris, the pain of the past few decades faded away forever. Everything was perfect, once more.

Hope everyone liked! I worked fairly hard on it. If I made mistakes regarding history, spelling, or grammar, please let me know! Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated, though flames are not.


End file.
